


Tu sais, ces gens.

by PachiinsoShad



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abortion, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Deaf Clint Barton, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trans Character, Trans Clint Barton, Unhealthy Relationships, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PachiinsoShad/pseuds/PachiinsoShad
Summary: 195 prompts - 195 chapitres d'une même histoire.(POV : Natasha Roumanoff, Wanda Maximoff, Shuri, Tony Stark, Loki, Clint Barton, Pietro Maximoff, Peter Parker et Wade Wilson.)Voici simplement la vie de quelques personnes, que la vie à décider de ne pas forcément gâter.-> Clint Barton est un homme trans et sourd qui essaye de retrouver du travail. Un jour, il rencontre Pietro Maximoff, un homme pétillant dont il tombe amoureux.->Natasha divorce de Steve. Elle part en ville et tombe sur Shuri, une afroféministe en couple avec Wanda Maximoff, une voyante transgenre atteinte du SED.->Tony Stark vient de se faire plaquer par Pepper et essaye de se remettre tant bien que mal de son burnt-out en jonglant avec sa dépression et son alcoolisme. Sur les conseils de Rhodes, il rejoint un groupe FB de dépressif.ves où il rencontre Loki, une jeune personne genderfluid.->Wade Wilson est un ancien militaire affreusement mutilé et atteint d'un sérieux stress post-traumatique doublé d'une schizophrénie. Un jour, il rencontre Peter Parker, un jeune agenre harcelé par ses camarades de classe.Comme vous le voyez, on va se marrer \o/





	Tu sais, ces gens.

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis tellement heureux.se *-* Ça fait un moment que je préparai ça. En gros, j'ai pris un post tumblr avec 195 prompts et avec chaque prompt, j'ai imaginé une histoire. Je veux dire, chaque chapitre est égal à un prompt et chaque prompt s'imbrique dans la même histoire.  
> Bref, here we go !

**TW : Mention d'avortement.**

Chapitre 1 : " **Je suis enceinte**."

Une fois de plus, Natasha se réveilla la première. C'était comme ça depuis qu'elle était môme : elle se réveillait avec le chant du coq. Le plus amusant dans cette histoire, c'est qu'un coq venait vraiment de chanter.

Une fois de plus, elle se leva en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Steve, son mari. Elle serait bien restée au lit, pour profiter de la couverture bien chaude et des oreillers moelleux, mais elle avait des choses à faire.

Une fois de plus, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuné. Elle n'avait jamais été une grande cuisinière, mais depuis qu'elle vivait avec Steve, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de faire la nourriture seule.

Une fois de plus, elle fut prise de nausées. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle se sentait irritable, nerveuse et nauséeuse et avait la poitrine endolorie. Elle avait même vomit une fois. La jeune femme rousse ne s'était pourtant pas rendue chez le médecin : Steve ne voulait pas dépenser inutilement de l'argent et elle devait s'y contraindre.

Plus inquiétant encore, cela fait plus d'une semaine qu'elle aurait dû avoir ses règles. Elle n'était pas le genre de femme à avoir du retard durant celles-ci et elle suivait son cycle menstruel au jours près.

Oui, vous voyez parfaitement où je veux en venir. Mais elle, elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle ne voulait pas d'enfant, du moins pas tout de suite, comparé à son mari.

Steve Rogers, un jeune homme grand et blond, était l'archétype de l'américain qui aurait voté Trump. Mais vu qu'on était en France, il était l'archétype du fils à papa qui avait toujours vécu dans un village où les gens avaient l'esprit plus fermé qu'une coquille de noix.

Sa vision de la famille était unique : un homme, une femme, et pleins d'enfant.

Il avait la femme, mais pas les enfants.

L'idée d'être une mère n'avait jamais séduite Natasha. Peut-être qu'un jour elle voudrait le devenir mais là, c'était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. La jeune femme s'était toujours montrer docile avec son mari : à peine le bac en poche, Steve l'avait demandé en mariage et elle avait acceptée, se fermant la possibilité de faire les études qu'elle aurait voulu faire par la même occasion.

Le regrettait-elle ? Elle n'avait pas les mots pour dit "oui". Le disait-elle ? Elle souriait, embrassait son mari et coupait ses carrotes en sentant ses yeux et sa gorge picoter.

Elle était docile donc, mais elle lui avait toujours tenu tête en ce qui concernait les enfants. Elle n'en voulait pas, point, à la ligne.

Cette vie était celle qu'elle abbhorait le plus. Mais maintenant, elle n'avait plus que Steve. Alors, elle s'en accomodait. Steve était devenu, contre son gré, le pillier de son existence.

Elle s'accomodait de toutes les réflexions sexistes, racistes, homophobes... que disait Steve et ses amis à longueurs de journées. Elle s'accomodait de son rôle de femme au foyer, elle s'accomodait du non-respect de ses "non" par Steve. De toute manière, dans ce village, elle était bien la seule à trouver que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle n'avait même pas gardé de contact avec ses amies de lycée pour alléger son esprit en leur parlant.

Avec un énorme soupir, elle fit les cafés en attendant que le grille-pain recrache les tartines. Aujourd’hui, elle avait décidé de faire un pas en avant. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle avait été acheter un test de grosesse la veille.

Elle posa tout ce qui était nécessaire au premier repas de la journée sur la table puis fila aux toilettes.

Avec les mains tremblantes, le souffl court, elle déballa et prit le test de grossesse entre les mains.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après les cinq minutes les plus longues de son existence, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était positif. Steve allait être content mais elle ne voulait pas de cet enfant. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas prête à en avoir, qu'elle ne se sentait pas d'éduquer un enfant et que... Elle ne voulait pas non plus que Steve soit le père de son enfant.

Natasha passa la main dans ses magnifiques cheveux roux tandis qu'elle laissait des larmes couler lentement sur ses joues. Que faire ? Si elle le mettait au monde, il allait recevoir l'éducation et l'amour d'une mère qui ne le désirait pas et d'un père qui ne voulait que faire une parfaite copie de lui-même.

Elle pourrait avorter.

Elle savait qu'une des femmes du village s'était faite avortée dans l'hopital non loin. Mais Steve ne la laisserai jamais faire. Il était contre l'avortement et pour lui, c'était un meurtre.

Elle resta prostée contre le mur des toillettes, à sangloter. Elle ne pouvait pas appeler ses amis, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'en avait pas, ou plus. Et elle n'avait plus de parents non plus. Elle releva la tête en entendant quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

-Allez Nat', dépêche ! Je dois aller pisser !

Si elle se taisait, elle pourrait toujours avorter en secret. C'était ce qu'elle se répetait alors que sa bouche et ses cordes vocales émaittaient lentement les mots suivants :

-Je suis enceinte.

Sa déclaration fut suivit d'un long silence avant que Steve ne s'exclame :

-Mais... c'est génial !

Natasha retint un sanglot. Non, ce n'était pas génial. C'était tout sauf génial.


End file.
